The present invention provides acetyl dimethylbutylcyclohexene compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including smoking tobacco compositions, smoking tobacco articles, perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
In the perfumery art there is a considerable need for constituents having green, violet, floral, woody, peppery, and amber aroma profiles. Fruity, hay-like and woody aromas and tastes both prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are desirable in smoking tobacco, flavoring compositions and substitutes smoking tobacco flavoring compositions.
Specifically described herein are materials having such organoleptic profiles but which do not discolor with age. Such materials have a wide utilization in the presence of perfume compounds and in tobacco flavoring compounds. A limited amount of such materials that give rise to one or more of these properties individually is available from natural sources, but the natural materials are subject to wide variations in quality, are expensive and are often in critically short supply.
The instant invention provides the foregoing which the prior art has heretofore failed to provide. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art shows the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous value of carrying out a process of augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials including perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes, as well as smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco compositions using the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR3##
Described in the prior art are compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,032) as well as the structures: ##STR5## ("Perfume & Flavor Chemicals") (Aroma Chemicals), Volumes I, II by Steffen Arctander, 1969, Monograph 2212 and compounds having the structure: ##STR6## (Arctander, Vol. II, Monograph 2252) and having the structure: ##STR7## (Arctander, Vol. II, Monograph 2321).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,032 indicates that the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR8## rounds out raspberry flavors and has a very useful grape juice nuance. Arctander, at Monograph 2212 indicates that the chemical having the structure: ##STR9## has a sweet, fruity-woody odor of moderate to good tenacity. Arctander at Monograph 2252, indicates that the compound having the structure: ##STR10## has a sweet-camphoraceous, rosy-citrusy odor of moderate tenacity. Arctander at Monograph 2321, indicates that the compound having the structure: ##STR11## has a warm and bitter-sweet, green-floral, woody-leafy odor of moderate tenacity having warm and honey-like undertones.
None of the compounds of the prior art however have the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic properties of the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR12## or its isomers such as that having the structure: ##STR13##
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the synthesis of the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR14## according to the reaction: ##STR15## to produce a compound having from a perfumery standpoint a green, violet, floral, woody, peppery and amber aroma profile and a fruity, hay-like and woody aroma and taste tobacco flavor profile both prior to and on smoking in both the main stream and the side streams.